The Life, Love and Death of Harrison Alexander Porter
by Foadar
Summary: Old story, do not read.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, any attached trademarks or the universe surrounding it. This fanfic can be freely distributed, copied and satirized if proper credit is given. Below is the fanfiction that inspired me to write this. Consider it a form of rewrite with major changes in character due to divergences.**

 _s/11010974/1/The-Boy-Who-Refused -Inspired by this fanfic._

 **The Life, Love and Death of Harrison Alexander Porter**

Harry James Potter, as he was once known, had a relatively happy and normal childhood, mind you. He had been abandoned by his parents at a young age, something his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were quick to bring up whenever Harry did something wrong or broke a rule. God forbid if he became a freakish binge-drinker like his sire. No, Harry had always tried to impress his aunt and uncle, and had excelled in primary school, helping his struggling and quite large cousin Dudley with his school work.

He was all set to go to Eton, the most prestigious secondary boarding school in the country, when strange letters had started popping up. His Aunt had paled, and his uncle had run red in the face when they arrived, and dutifully burned them. They told him they were related to his freakish behavior, the thing that had caused Petunia to lose contact with her younger sister and brother-in-law.

Harry, having an intense loathing of his parents, the drunks and layabouts as his aunt and uncle had described them, never bothered to read one. He did not want more freakishness. He was just Harry, a normal boy that did not wish to emulate his parents with more freakishness. So, after what he later learned was one of many recent bouts of accidental magic, turning a teacher's wig cerulean blue, had taken up extracurricular reading and meditation to prevent further freakishness. After all, it only seemed to happen when he was angry, or sad, or feeling something particularly strong.

After that incident, there was but one more before the letters arrived. On Dudley's birthday, when they had went to the zoo, and an overexcited Dudley had banged against the glass enclosure of a Boa Constrictor to make it move, he had apologized on behalf of him. What he did not expect was the snake to hiss back a _$No Worries, Speaker$_. He swiftly took his distance, and never came close to a snake again.

When the letters had started piling up, Vernon had asked Harry and Dudley for help in constructing a storage shed, so to use the letters as kindling for the fire in the winter. Paper chips burned quite well, and parchment, as he had identified, had a particular proclivity towards serving as that. Harry quickly accepted, as Vernon offered them double pocket money for as long as the construction lasted. Dudley helped only when he had quickly spent away his own.

* * *

A month later, after an ever increasing amount of letters, all unanswered and burned, a freakish elderly man in a colorful suit with twinkling blue eyes and a long grey beard rang the doorbell of Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging. He was there with another of those letters.

It was his aunt that opened the door at him, and slammed it right in his face the moment she recognized him.

But Albus Dumbledore would not be denied so easily. A simple _Alohomora_ opened the door to the Dursley family home. He entered into the living room and used his sorcery to stick Vernon and Petunia to their respective chairs, and then faced Harry, who was reading ahead on the Eton curriculum.

''Ah, Mister Potter. You are quite elusive indeed. I feared your Aunt and Uncle might prove..unwilling when we found out you are one of us after all. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts. Here is your Hogwarts letter. ''

He handed the most recent copy of the standard Hogwarts letter to Harry, who graciously took it, and proceeded to rip it to shreds and throw it into the fireplace.

''Freak. I don't want none of your hocus pocus and frogspawn. I am perfectly normal, mind you. I am going to Eton, not this freakish school of yours. My parents are freaks, see what it caused. Luckily my Aunt and Uncle would take me in. They could have left me at an orphanage. Please go and stop sending those letters. ''

Dumbledore frowned. Clearly the Dursleys had poisoned Harry against magic. Petunia's jealousy of her sister had passed onto the next generation and affected Harry. Still, he could work with this. After all, Henry is the Boy-Who-Lived. He could comply with Harry's request and his plans would still be afoot. Uninterrupted, even. For James and Lily, Harry had long been lost. Being a squib in the wizarding world is a cruel fate indeed. What they did not know, could not harm them. Even if Harry did show magic now, it would be best if he was not at Hogwarts. Really, the only reason he had gone himself was to get this very result.

''You do realize this is your only chance to reunite with your parents and siblings, and if you continue to refuse, I will be forced to bind your magic Mister Potter ?''

Harry hesitated for the slightest of moments, but then his mask of pure unadultered hate slipped back into place.

''Freakish freaks who abandoned me as a baby. I hold no love for them. If by bind my magic you mean remove my freakishness, do go ahead. Nothing would make me happier. Please, go ahead, then remove yourself from here. ''

''Alright then. Sit still Mister Potter. This will hurt a tiny bit. ''

He waved the Elder Wand at Harry, and for a moment, there was a sting as magical chains enveloped the magical core of the young boy. No wand would respond to the boy now, and the chains were loose still. On purpose, for the core of the boy would grow into them yet. No more magic outbursts would come from him.

Harry felt strangely light now, as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulder. He felt... Amazing. Free.

''Thank you Mister Dumbledore. Now please unsilence my aunt and uncle and remove yourself. Your type is not wanted in this home. ''

He did so, and with a loud pang Albus Dumbledore disapparated, never to see Harry James Potter again.

Shortly after, Harry was enveloped in a hug by his Uncle and Aunt, and the rest of the day was celebrated as the day he got rid of his freakishness.

* * *

Harry flourished without magic. He was however wary. Ever worried his parents would find him and drag him back into a world of freakishness. So, he dyed his hair, eyebrows and stayed clean-shaven at all times. Nor did he ever forget to cover up his facial disfigurement, a lightning bolt scar. It was like this that he was often seen at Eton. With Vernon's help, he changed his name to Harrison Alexander Porter in his first year, to rid himself of his last connection with his parents. Yet he liked his name, so he did not completely get rid of it.

It was like this that he met Hermione Jean Granger, a transfer student in their second year at Eton. They struck up a fast friendship, and by the time of the GSCE's, had taken up a relationship. Eventually, she revealed to him that she had attended Hogwarts, which started Harrison. A witch. He had fallen for a witch. She seemed so normal. But like him, her magic had been bound. A creature known as a troll had attacked her in her only year there on Halloween, and it had taken three months for her to recover. She still had an ugly scar across her collarbones where the troll's club had hit her. Not even the strongest magic could heal those scars.

After that, her parents had pulled her out of Hogwarts. Not that she minded at that point. The Magical world was corrupt and hateful and deserved its own demise. When they came to bind her and snap her wand, she did the latter with glee and had her parents take photographs. The Auror on duty, a Miss Jones, was stunned for a moment but had proceeded to skillfully bind her magic. Now, she was normal again. No trolls in bathrooms or silly wand-waving. This was the only time she had condoned a book-burning, and magnificent was the pyre of her school supplies. The sausages roasted on there as it burned did not taste all that bad either.

After her story, he laughed. And laughed. When he was done laughing, he kissed her, full on the lips for the briefest of moments.

''That, 'Mione, is the best thing I have ever heard. My freakishness was bound too. You did the right thing. ''

Hermione's eyes widened as a realization hit her. ''I thought I had seen those eyes before. And that face. That hair, too. You are dying it I suppose ?''

Harry nodded.

''So that book was true. The-Boy-Who-Lived has a twin-brother. He's a right prat though. He was one of the reasons I was crying in that bathroom that Halloween night.''

Harry's face now had a wide grin. ''That is probably the only thing I will ever thank him or my parents for. He pushed you to me. ''

After that, they kissed again.

* * *

Harry and Hermione went their respective ways for a while as they studied at different universities. Their separation however was not eternal. On her graduation day, Harry was there for her. That night would be their first.

* * *

At age thirty-three, Harrison Alexander Porter was a happily married man, with his first child on the way by his wife Hermione Porter. Harry had always wanted a proper family, one that would not abandon him. That, was to this day, his greatest fear. After their first child, a son by the name of Alexander John, was born, Harry stopped working full-time. He wanted to be there for his children, something his parents had not done.

* * *

Now in their sixties, with four children and seven grandchildren, the Porters were content. In their youth, their children had asked what happened to Grandpa and Grandma Porter, and he had always told them the following. They died. Drunk, in a car crash. It was why Harry had his scar. It was better that way then to have them longing to meet someone they could never meet.

* * *

For their ages, the Porters were quite well conserved. At a quick glance, Harry could easily pass for forty and Hermione late thirties. To their surprise, she had become pregnant again, at sixty seven. At Harry's insistence, their freakish new child was aborted, and contraception was used for another thirty years.

When their children had gotten their Hogwarts letters, staff had come along. These were quite different, even hostile, to the Porters. When they demanded that the magic of their children be bound, he had complied without protest. As such, another generation of Porters never saw Hogwarts, despite all of them being strongly gifted in the magical arts.

* * *

Unknown to either of them, when Harry was fifty-seven, his father, James Potter, had died from dragon-pox. He would never know. The only tangible consequence was in the wizarding world, where the Potter family vault suddenly and abruptly went into lock-down upon the death of James Potter. The grieving widow Lily Potter and her remaining son and daughter were forced from Potter Manor, their residence, as well, by ancient magics few now understood. Lily Potter lived with James's old friend Sirius Black for the rest of her life.

* * *

The Muggle media began to take notice when Harry and Hermione turned a hundred years of age, but still looked roughly fifty. What they did not know was that their unused magical cores, without serious injuries or magic to draw from it, had spent itself on the health of their owners. Never had they broken free from their restraints, but they did enhance the lifespan and health of their owners.

In the early 22nd century, they became the longest lived couple. The world was astounded at these seemingly immortals.

It was only at the ripe old age of twohundred and eleven(and twelve) years of age, that Harrison Alexander Porter and Hermione Jean Porter(formerly Granger) died in the presence of their three remaining children, their seven grandchildren and forty great-grandchildren, in each-others arms, the oldest known couple without biological enhancements on the last day of 2281, a minute before midnight. The existence of the wizarding world was revealed three decades later at last.

Their spot in the Porter family grave simply said XHJPX. Nothing grand or spectacular. A grave for two very ordinary people who could have been extraordinary, but chose ordinary.

 **This is a quick one-shot that has been stuck inside my head for over three months. Rate and criticize as you wish. Not beta-ed. Could not resist a Harmony pairing. Hermione would not stay/survive at Hogwarts post-troll without Harry, in my opinion. Certainly not if Harry's brother amplifies Ron. Happy ending of sorts, even if this is basically the start of a new scourer family. Magic Hating Potters/Porters.**

 ** _Foadar_**


End file.
